Dysania
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Levi benci menunggu. Benci setengah mati. Jadi jika sang komandan masih terkapar di tempat tidur sedangkan rapat mingguan akan segera mulai kurang dari setengah jam lagi, itu artinya ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membangunkannya.


**Dysania**

_(Fic Request untuk Kurohaname)_

.

**Summary:** Levi benci menunggu. Benci setengah mati. Jadi jika sang Komandan masih terkapar di tempat tidur sedangkan rapat mingguan akan segera mulai kurang dari setengah jam lagi, itu artinya ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membangunkannya.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Saya hanya fans yang tengah menanti 'shoujo manga' masa lalu Levi-Erwin terbit.

**Warning:** ooc.

**Note:** Mulai sekarang saya akan menggunakan 'kapten' (ikut terjemahan resmi) sebagai pangkat Levi alih-alih corporal, karena saya males meng-italic kata corporal /ming.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Levi menghentak-hentakan kakinya tak sabar. Sesekali menelengkan kepala melirik jam. Tangan menyilang di depan dada. Ekspresi bosan yang tercetak permanen di wajahnya kini terlihat dua kali lebih parah dari biasanya.

Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan rapat mingguan _Scouting Legion_. Bahasannya bisa bervariasi. Mulai dari yang super krusial yakni diskusi formasi strategi untuk ekpedisi berikutnya sampai yang tidak penting-penting amat macam suplai alat-alat kebersihan (sekadar info, ini merupakan topik favorit Levi).

Tapi sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir penyediaan alat kebersihan itu penting. Hei, menurut kalian celana panjang ketat mereka itu tetap putih dan kinclong setiap harinya itu darimana coba kalau bukan jasa deterjen, pemutih, dan kawan-kawannya. Jangan samakan _Scouting Legion_ dengan dua divisi militer lainnya, di mana mereka lebih sering bergaul dengan debu dan noda saat ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Jadi perlu didiskusikan mengenai topik satu itu.

Anggap saja begitu. Levi bersikukuh akan hal ini. Dan sekarang suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Jangan cari masalah.

Durasi rapat pun tergantung pembahasan. Bisa satu jam hingga berpuluh-puluh menit yang menjenuhkan. Keuntungan memiliki tampang seperti Levi adalah dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kebosanannya. Apalagi kali ini Hanji—yang duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda berlidah tajam itu—sudah siap dengan materi presentasi setebal kulit badak.

Mampus.

Jadi sudah jelas bahwa yang menggerus kesabaran Levi bukanlah karena dia antusias mengikuti rapat (siapa juga yang senang disuguhi ocehan tentang titan selama berjam-jam oleh Hanji seakan sedang memperkenalkan pacar baru), melainkan sosok komandan yang sampai saat ini belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Padahal normalnya Erwin selalu datang paling pagi—memberikan contoh budi pekerti yang baik bagi bawahannya. Disusul Levi di peringkat ke dua demi memastikan ruang rapat benar-benar steril dan mencari tempat duduk paling sip untuk bokongnya.

Pemandangan ganjil ini mengusik Levi. Terlebih rapat akan segera dimulai kurang dari setengah jam dan para peserta satu per satu mengisi tempat kosong.

Dan di atas itu semua Levi benci duduk diam melongok tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Membuatnya menunggu sama artinya dengan bersedia menerima satu paket sarkasme gratis secara sukarela. Jika Anda beruntung, maka dapat bonus hujatan dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Kok Erwin lama, ya? Tidak biasanya," Hanji berkomentar. Jari diketuk-ketukan pada permukaan meja berpelitur.

"Aku akan pergi mengecek." Mike yang baru saja bergabung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan kursinya.

"Tunggu," cegat Levi cepat. "Biar aku saja."

.

* * *

.

Menaiki tangga, langkah kaki berdentam keras, semacam gajah lepas dari kandang. Tampangnya yang keruh seperti air bekas cucian cukup menggambarkan _mood_-nya sekarang. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Levi mengeluarkan kunci cadangan kamar Erwin (jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa punya kunci cadangan itu. Rahasia perusahaan.) dari dalam saku jaket cokelat.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Astaga ini sudah jam berapa dan kau masih belum bangun juga!" auman membahana.

Erwin bergulung di kasur, mengindahkan Levi dan kedongkolannya.

"Segera angkat pantat besarmu dari tempat tidur karena kita ada rapat jam delapan."

"Kau berisik," gumam Erwin. Ia menyumpal telinga dengan bantal.

"Memang. Dan aku bisa lebih cerewet dari ibu-ibu arisan kalau kau mau."

Levi belum menyerah. Ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Sinar matahari merayap masuk menimpali kelopak mata. Erwin mengerut. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi puncak kepala, menghalau datangnya cahaya seperti makhluk penghisap darah dalam legenda urban yang akan mati jadi debu jika terkena sinar matahari.

Mendecak, Levi menarik selimut yang menjadi tameng. Tidak mau kalah, Erwin bersikap defensif dengan mempertahankan selimutnya. Tarik-menarik ala bocah tak terelakan lagi.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, duh! Tolong ingat umur, Erwin."

"Berikan aku waktu sepuluh menit."

"Tidak."

"Lima menit."

"Tidak."

"Satu menit."

"Cepat. Bangun. SEKARANG. JUGA." kepala berasap, Levi hampir meletus.

Bagi yang masih kurang jelas akan jabatan Levi di _Scouting Legion_, jawabannya adalah kapten merangkap alarm.

Sempat terbersit ide bejat untuk membangunkan Erwin dengan metode klasik—menyirami air. Tapi niat itu langsung diurungkan begitu Levi memikirkan konsekuensinya nanti. Erwin pasti akan menimpalkan tanggung jawab atas kasur yang basah pada Levi sehingga ujung-ujungnya dialah yang akan mencuci dan menjemur. Cih. Tambah kerjaan saja.

Levi memang suka melakukan pekerjaan rumah macam bersih-bersih (kriteria ibu rumah tangga ideal?). Tapi, yah, yang namanya mencuci seprai dan kawan-kawannya itu cukup merepotkan, kautahu.

Erwin Smith adalah titisan makhluk neraka dengan seribu satu akal bulus. Untuk menghadapi komandan tersayang, Levi tidak boleh kalah licik.

Sedikit membuka mata, Erwin mengintip di balik bulu mata. "Sedikit lagi, Levi. Tadi aku hanya tidur tiga jam," suaranya sedikit serak-serak basah.

"Salah sendiri kemarin kerja sampai larut malam padahal sudah kuperingatkan." Levi mencondongkan badan, menggoyang tangan Erwin. Jika ia tidak segera bangun juga, Levi berniat untuk menggulingkannya.

Erwin menangkap pergelangan tangan pria dengan tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu, menarik hingga yang bersangkutan terjerembab di sebelahnya. Levi baru saja akan protes ketika ia sadar tubuhnya terperangkap dalam lengan Erwin.

"Diamlah. Ini perintah."

Skakmat.

Levi mendesah. Ia tidak pernah bisa membantah dua silabel magis yang diucapkan langsung dari bibir atasannya itu. Lagipula mana bisa dia menolaknya jika dikalimatkan dengan suara bariton seksi begitu.

"Terserah deh. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, ya. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa kau terlambat, aku akan bilang kau terpeleset di kamar mandi dan kepalamu membentur tembok sehingga kau amnesia."

Erwin hanya membalas skenario seenak jidat Levi dengan gumaman tidak jelas macam "hmm" "hnng" sementara ia kembali terlelap.

Levi menengadah, jarak di antara mereka tersisa satu inchi. Jemari rampingnya menelusuri konstruksi wajah Erwin. Rahang kokoh. Hidung bengkok. Tulang pipi yang menonjol. Mata yang berbentuk seperti kacang almond. Kerutan tipis di dahi, pertanda terlalu sering berpikir.

Levi tidak pernah jemuh menatap wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya dalam interval sedekat ini walau berapa kalipun. Ia mengeliminasi batas di antara mereka saat kedua belah bibir dipertemukan dalam satu kecupan singkat.

Inilah contoh praktek 'mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Mumpung orangnya belum sadar.

Mendadak dua iris biru menampakan diri, membuat Levi terkejut dan refleks memundurkan kepala beberapa senti.

"Levi, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh lebih empat puluh menit, mungkin."

Erwin melompat bangun dari tempat tidur. Buru-buru mengambil handuk dan mempersiapkan baju yang akan dipakai nanti.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali, Erwin. Lidahku hampir putus meneriakimu dari tadi dan kau masih bilang begitu? Bagus."

Melihat Erwin yang tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, Levi berceletuk, "tunggu apa lagi sekarang? Mau aku mandikan?"

"Ide bagus. Aku tidak keberatan—"

Bantal mendarat manis tepat di wajah Erwin.

"Maumu."

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi secepat kilat menggunakan ilmu kepepet, Erwin masih dalam kondisi mengumpulkan nyawa. Meraih seragam militer yang telah dilipat rapi (tentu ini hasil kreasi si clean freak) dengan gerakan lambat. Rambut basah berantakan. Kemeja dipakai awut-awutan.

Jangan lupa Levi masih ada di sana. Dari luar terlihat cuek, padahal diam-diam mengamati lewat ekor matanya. Iya, dari tadi dia mendapat tontonan gratis, saudara-saudara. Menolak rejeki itu dosa, benar?

"Ampun deh. Kau bahkan lebih lamban dari kura-kura hamil. Sini, biar aku saja." Kesabarannya habis sudah.

"Duduk," si kapten 160cm memerintah sekaligus mengambil alih sisir dari tangan Erwin.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bos di sini?" Walau berkata demikian, Erwin tetap menurut.

Levi mengangkat kedua kakinya dari lantai, lutut bertumpu pada sofa, menghimpit kaki Erwin dan duduk di pangkuannya. Memosisikan diri saling berhadapan.

"Sejak kau tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri tanpa aku. Payah," jawabnya culas sambil satu per satu kancing kemeja dipersatukan, merapikannya, menyelipkan ke dalam sela celana panjang. Tenang saja, tangannya tidak jelalatan ke mana-mana, kok.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan baju, Levi menyisir helaian rambut pirang atasannya itu. Membaginya menjadi 7:3 bagian, seperti biasa.

Tangan Erwin melingkar pada pinggang Levi, membawanya semakin dekat dalam dekapannya. "Kalau begitu tetaplah di sampingku untuk seterusnya."

"Tentu. Bukankah sejak hari _itu_ aku sudah menyerahkan jantungku untukmu? Dan kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

Pastilah Erwin tahu. Tapi ia tetap diam, menunggu jawaban itu keluar dari celah bibir Levi. Mereka saling menatap. Menganalisa isi pikiran lawan bicara. Erwin dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di bola mata kelabu Levi.

"Artinya adalah aku milikmu." Levi meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Erwin yang dibalas dengan ciuman di ujung cuping hidung.

"Nanti mau makan siang denganku?" ajak pria yang lebih tua.

"Bersama dengan para manusia busuk itu lagi?" skeptis, Levi menanggapi.

Erwin Smith, sebagai pemimpin Scouting Legion, selalu disibukan oleh beragam agenda. Salah satunya pertemuan dengan aristokrat atau asosiasi pedagang untuk pendanaan _Scouting Legion_.

Levi tidak pernah suka mereka bahkan sejak dia masih berstatus raja jalanan.

Alasannya? Banyak. Salah satunya adalah keegoisan mereka yang hanya ingin memperkaya diri dan hidup nyaman di dalam perlindungan dinding tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan nasib rakyat jelata membuatnya sangat muak.

Levi biasanya ikut setelah dibujuk Erwin (_"Kalau kita berhasil melobi mereka, maka anggaran untuk membeli keperluan kebersihan bisa bertambah."_). Dan ternyata berhasil (ada yang terkejut?)

"Tidak. Hanya kau dan aku. Berdua."

Sungguh sebuah kesempatan yang tidak setiap hari didapat. Akhirnya ia tidak akan berjumpa wajah-wajah memuakan orang-orang yang dibencinya. Apakah tadi sudah disebutkan kalau _Military Police_—si Anak Emas Raja—juga ikut serta? Tambah satu lagi daftar alasan Levi bermuka masam. Apalagi jika melihat Erwin beramah tamah dengan Nile Dawk, rival cinta—eh bukan, Komandan _Military Police_. Ugh!

Tidak. Levi tidak cemburu hanya karena hal sepele begitu, oke? Itu murni sentimental pribadi terhadap divisi militer tersebut. Titik.

Toh dia bukan remaja labil yang tengah dilanda asmara. Kata-kata seperti pacar, kekasih, atau semacamnya menurut Levi sangat menggelikan.

Mereka adalah komandan dan kapten yang terlibat relasi spesial berbalut kompleksitas yang sulit didefinisi.

Keduanya suka tantangan. Menjalin hubungan rahasia semacam ini rasanya seperti main petak umpet dengan orang-orang sekitar. Yah, pengecualian untuk Hanji dan Mike. Hanji dengan kemampuan deduksi yang mengerikan. Mike dengan insting tajam bak hewan liar.

Satu alis Levi naik. "Apa ini semacam ajakan kencan?" Ia mengalungkan _bolo tie_ sebagai langkah akhir.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Nanti muncul macam-macam gosip aneh di antara kita baru tahu rasa."

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja memberi sinyal bahwa komandan dan kapten _Scouting Legion_ sudah ada yang punya." Erwin menyeringai.

"Heh." Senyum samar terpeta di bibir Levi. "Dasar licik."

Erwin membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk persinggungan leher dan pundak Levi. "Kau harum sekali."

Kulit dan kulit bertemu. Keduanya baru ingat sama-sama belum makan pagi. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam diri mereka yang jauh lebih lapar.

.

.

.

Waktunya 'sarapan'~

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu. Bukannya dua orang itu ada rapat sebentar lagi? Lupa, ya? Oi, kalian! Stop stop stop STOOOOP!

Yah dicuekin. Sudahlah, abaikan saja mereka. Dengan begini maka berakhirlah kisah di pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

_~f i n~_

_._

* * *

**A/N:**

Untuk Kurohaname, ini pesanan anda yang meminta fluff tapi entah mengapa jadi setengah ngelenong gini /tiduran. maafkan saya jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi anda orz. Tapi semoga suka ya :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

* * *

.

**-Extra Story-**

.

Empat sekawan Scouting Legion tengah berkumpul di ruang kerja Erwin.

"Kalian tadi sangat terlambat," Hanji membuka percakapan.

"Maaf. Aku telat bangun," kata Erwin seadanya sembari membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembaran-lembaran dokumen penting.

"Seperti perjanjian sebelumnya, siapa yang terlambat harus traktir makan," ucap Hanji lagi. Ia sudah berencana memesan makanan yang paling mahal. Berhubung kali ini yang traktir adalah bos _Scouting Legion_. Kesempatan emas tidak boleh disia-siakan. Entah kapan lagi Erwin akan datang tidak tepat waktu.

"Boleh saja. Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan orang lain."

Mulut Hanji membentuk 'O' sempurna dan otomatis melirik Levi yang sedang meminum teh dengan memasang muka tembok. Tampak tenang namun satu kakinya yang dipangku sedikit bergoyang—ia gelisah. Hanji menangkap gestur itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti." Berusaha menahan kedutan di ujung bibir.

Mike mendekati Levi.

"Kau wangi seperti biasanya."

"Ew, menjijikan, Mike!"

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda—"

Mike berpindah mengendus Erwin yang tetap kalem tanpa memindahkan matanya dari kertas.

"—baumu bercampur dengan Erwin."

Levi tersedak. Tawa Hanji meledak.

"BWAHAHAHAHA oh jadi itu alasannya kalian terlambat pfft—HAHAHA. Kalian benar-benar deh. Seru-seruan sendiri. Gitu, ya. HAHAHAHA."

"Diam kau, Kacamata Sialan."


End file.
